


陰地秘火

by Caesitas



Category: Nobunaga Concerto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Relationships: Toyotomi Hideyoshi/Akechi Mitsuhide





	陰地秘火

明智光秀活著的最後一年冬天，連著許多日子都降了很大的雪。某個傍晚秀吉推開拉門，走進那間已經將光秀軟禁了三年的房間時，看到裡面的人只披了一件深藍色的單薄和服，正側著身赤足站在完全敞開的空窗旁邊。

因為天氣緣故，此時看上去已經完全像是深夜了。屋子裡沒有點燈，只有窗外映現的些許雪光能夠讓人勉強辨別出各樣東西的輪廓。然而奇怪的是，他看光秀卻看得異常清楚，不僅是衣物的顏色和身體的姿態，還有他藏在袖子陰影中的雙手，臉上一絲一毫細微的神情，漆黑的瞳眸，蒼白泛青的顴骨，甚至是過分濃豔的唇色。這間屋子已經很久沒人進來過了，即使專門負責料理此事的侍女，也是每次都將食物和飲水放在門口便匆匆離去，因此長久以來，裡面便籠罩了一層暗沉沉的死氣。再加上天色壓抑，溫度又極冷，混著雪沫的疾風灌進滿室陳舊的黴味裡，竟讓此處顯得猶如陰濕的地牢一般。但是在一片深重的死寂裡，眼前那一點唇色卻帶著刺目的鮮明溫暖，不論是與周遭的環境，還是與光秀本人的穿著都顯得極不相稱，突兀得就好像是墳地裡什麼新死的鳥畜屍體濺灑出來的血跡似的。

那一刻秀吉其實感到有些害怕了，不過轉念一想，如今在這個人面前，他又有什麼需要害怕的事呢？於是他神色如常地回身將紙門拉上，再轉過來時，見到光秀仍然紋絲不動、毫無聲息地佇立在那裡，一時間竟教人辨不清究竟是活著還是死了。

他會有這樣的想法，大概是因為從很早起他便曾無數次設想過光秀死亡的場景。戰死，病死，或是被與他爭權奪利的人陰謀殺死。所謂的很早，指的是數年之前二人尚且素不相識、而明智光秀仍舊是織田信長的時候。諸般幻想之中，讓秀吉最為渴望，以致欲罷不能地在腦中頻頻描繪的，自然還是光秀死在自己手上的樣子。起初他單純想著，應當教這個從不把旁人的性命放在眼中的人嘗嘗遭到同樣對待的苦楚滋味，所以一定要讓他人亡屍毀，連好好埋葬都不必，殺害之後扔到山林裡的野火獸腹中便可以了。然而後來，他又覺得不如先從容不迫地痛快折磨一番，直到那個人不堪忍受自行了斷，他才可以算作完全複了仇，能夠真正平息自己的憎恨。說來奇怪，這其實是他第一次想到光秀也會有自盡的可能。那時他剛剛奪權事成，將這個昔日的共謀囚禁在了安土城的秘牢中，正慢慢盤算著應對今後的種種謀劃計策。仔細想來，他會在某日走去牢房的路上產生這個突如其來的念頭，或許恰是因為在他向來的認識裡，光秀絕不是個會為了一般的勝敗或榮辱便甘願自盡的人。而那一刻的自己卻剛巧有了足夠的條件和興致，能夠盡情嘗試著去做些什麼逼迫他的仇人改變本性的事。

於是三年以來，光秀便被幽閉在此，變作了某種猶如禁裔般的身份。知曉他存在的人很少，而且無一例外都是口風極緊的下人，哪怕死到臨頭也不會將不該說的事情吐露出去。而平日在豐臣家中，光秀的名字則日漸被眾人不由自主地避諱著。一來是因為每當有相關的往事被無意提起，秀吉的態度都會變得有些懾人，雖然掩藏得很好，卻也不難讓家臣察覺這實在是他們的家主不喜歡聽到的東西。二來光秀畢竟是個下落不明的人，雖說被認為是死了，但只立起了一個衣冠塚，完整的屍體從來沒有人見過，因此紛紛傳出一些怪異的流言，說有誰在雷雨大作的夜晚目睹到他出現在二之丸的庭園中，不知何故斷了幾截手指，渾身濕透地跪倒在祠堂前的石燈籠旁，神色陰鬱狠戾，衣服上沾滿了被風吹來的香灰和敗落的紅花。不過由於光線太暗，那人看得不太清晰，不確定是不是另一個也被認定已經死去的、樣貌和身形都與他極為相似的人。但無論是誰，又或者只一道重遊舊地的模糊鬼影，都足夠使這個流言顯得十分駭人聽聞。所以久而久之，人們越發對此緘口不談，生怕真的是什麼積怨難釋的鬼魂前來復仇，而自己若是說得多了便會有恐怖的報應落在頭上。

這些事情秀吉自然是知道的，但是依他的立場，肯定還是佯裝不知道最為合宜。在那之後，他又命令心腹將光秀看管得更為嚴密了些，即使在深夜時分也不可准許他踏出房間半步。故而很長一段時間以來，光秀所能見到的外面的世界，便只剩下了眼前這扇裂痕遍佈的木制拉窗中的景象。拉窗的另一側是荒草叢生的狹窄天井，並沒有任何好看之處，已經多年無人打掃，連落進牆垣的月亮光輝都少得可憐。唯有偶爾會飛來幾隻烏鴉，在一棵歲數頗老的古樹頂端築上巢穴，每每當屋內的兩個人進行床笫之事時，都會發出或嘹亮或沉悶的叫聲。

說到床笫之事，光秀在這方面的表現幾乎可以說是順從的。除了最開始的幾次之外，他基本全然不加反抗，也好像並未對此覺得過分屈辱。事實上，他自始至終都在用一種聽之任之的冷淡態度回應加諸於身的各類虐待，直到筋疲力竭地昏迷過去，都鮮少發出抗拒或哀鳴的聲音。甚至有時，他還會放縱自己顯露出歡樂得趣的情狀，主動將裸露的脖頸送至對方的唇齒之間，或者伸出雙腿來勾纏住身上的人的腰部，然後偏過頭去細細輕喘著低笑起來。不過就算在這樣的時刻，他的眼睛也從來都是靜默無波的，沒有絲毫神彩，仿佛不會再因為身體的悲慘或樂趣產生任何動容。它們變得有些像死去的貓眼，明亮透徹卻生氣全無，如果從近旁點起燭火，那麼在裡面看得到的便只有燭火，如果俯下身去迫使他望向自己，那麼在裡面看得到的便只有自己的影子。

而現下，光秀似是不願再持續難堪的緘默，終於將這雙眼睛緩慢抬了起來，示意知道這間屋子裡進來了另外的人。然而不知為何，這一回卻與過去有所不同，那裡面不再只有虛空，而是充斥著某種雪泥融化般的潮濕糜爛。秀吉往前走了幾步，光秀仍然沒有要開口說話的意思，但也沒有將視線收回，只是這樣直直地凝視著前方某一點，目光雖然一如既往地冰涼，卻又帶著少許罕見的脆弱可憐的意味。

秀吉卻對此未加理會，逕自像往常一樣直截了當地鉗住他的手腕，將那具身體上包裹的唯一一層衣物撕扯得鬆鬆垮垮後，便拉著他一同倒在鋪著燈芯草席的地面上。地面又硬又冷好似隆冬凍土，可光秀滿身硌手的骨頭卻像著起大火般燙得嚇人，秀吉摟抱著歎了一口氣，低聲問道：“你已經病得這麼重了？”

“大概活不到明年春天。死得不慢，算是稱合了你的意思。”光秀嗓音沙啞地答道，聽起來應當是許久未曾講過話了。

“也不能這麼說。”秀吉乾笑幾聲，有意放輕了動作。“身體不好，就不要總是受涼。可以穿厚一些，關起窗來多燒燒炭火。我還想再逍遙一陣子呢。”

光秀側目過來，有些奇怪地睨視著他，停頓了半晌，然後才說：“我吃了那麼多水銀，卻有幸活到現在，恐怕都已經久得有些過分了。”

秀吉十分吃驚地用手肘撐起身子，目不轉睛地盯著光秀半明半暗的臉，好像剛剛聽他說了什麼不得了的話。光秀見他這副樣子，反而饒有興味地微笑了起來，接著說道：“在飯菜裡日久天長地下毒，莫非你認為我會察覺不到嗎？這類事情，我從來都懂得比你只多不少。”

秀吉無言以對，並且幾乎頃刻間被無可名狀的憤怒攥住了。他低下頭去，雙手撩開光秀的額髮，看到下面清楚地顯露出一雙溢滿了譏刺的眼睛。他的手腕在怒火中發起抖來，痙攣的十指忽而帶上砍殺敵人的力道，無法自控地狠狠揉捏起光秀的顱骨，仿佛馬上就要將那些纖薄的骨頭盡數捏碎似的。然後他聽見自己從牙縫裡緩慢呵出聲音，口吻嚴厲地質問：“知道有毒，你還若無其事地吃了？”

“無論是怎樣的死法，還不都是一回事。況且聽說水銀能讓人發瘋，既然我這一生已無其他用處，倒不如在最後嘗一回瘋了的感覺。”

“所以你現在是瘋了對嗎？”秀吉的語調驀地嫌惡起來，頹然鬆開雙手，打算站起身走出去。然而就在這時，光秀的眼中卻有纏綿哀豔的濃稠波光倏忽一閃。這個剛剛還一直無助地躺在地上的人，此刻卻像是猝然從別處借得了力量，微微仰起頭，用近似於交頸依偎的姿勢將嘴唇湊到了秀吉的耳畔。

“如果沒瘋，怎麼會這樣？”

這句話的吐息異常輕柔，可是聽在秀吉耳中，卻仿若五雷轟頂。秀吉起身離開的動作僵滯了片刻，繼而重又兇暴地俯下脊背，一隻手用力攬住光秀腦後，讓他把下頜擱在自己肩上，另一隻手則分開他的雙腿探入股間，僅是倉促地拿指尖來回出入幾下，便將硬脹的陽具頂進了他的身體。光秀的內裡比外面的皮肉還要燙上許多，秀吉幾乎想要立刻鑽到最深的地方去，好從中汲取一些火熱的鮮血來驅散背上飄來蕩去的摻雪冷風。他感到腦海昏然，似乎有什麼刺痛的瘤在裡面突突跳著，想起方才光秀的話，又覺得怒火灼燒得愈加劇烈迅猛了，不禁咬牙切齒地問道：“你是在指責我嗎？”

光秀沒有回答，只是兀自戰慄著把雙腿分得更開了些。他拱起緊繃的臀部蹭過秀吉的小腹，而後從喉底斷續發出一聲細弱綿長的隱忍吟叫。

秀吉悚然一驚，感覺自己猶如被發情的蛇纏住了。光秀順滑的黑髮在他頸側紛擾繚繞，窸窸窣窣地來回掃過皮膚，竟好似是什麼有生命的東西一樣。今夜光秀的表現極其異乎尋常，非但把靈與肉結合在了一塊兒，不再如以往只扔出一副空殼與他交合，而且整個人都散發著一種惑人的妖異，讓他錯覺自己下一刻就將要被吞噬乾淨，屍骨無存地死在他的仇人刻意所造的溫柔鄉裡。但饒是意識到了如此，他也沒有任何逃遁的辦法，唯有一面怖懼駭然地胡亂思考著，一面放任自己跟隨身下人的節奏沉沒在滅頂的欲望之中。不一會兒，他的舉動就變得越來越粗暴，以至於光秀承受不住地哀泣出來，那嗓音聽在耳中雖然依舊淫亂非常，卻又仿佛帶著一種遭到玷染的清白純潔，讓他覺得陌生而又怪異，似乎對方不再是他相識且憎恨的那個多疑殘酷之人，而是被巫法偷樑換柱成了一個無辜的世外豔影。這時他忽然想起，好像的確曾有什麼經文說過，菩薩和阿羅漢會轉世幻化成淫女來塵間度人，那麼他眼前的遭遇，會不會也正是被贈予了一個噩夢般的春宵來清洗罪孽呢？

熱情昂然的時刻，他不由自主扣住光秀的雙手，然後無可避免地觸碰到了上面斷指的傷痕。秀吉記得那是自己親手砍斷的，起因是某次撞見光秀趁守衛打了瞌睡擅自離開此處，在祠堂中死死握著一把刻有織田家紋章的武士刀，不論秀吉如何命令都不肯鬆手。秀吉不願與他搶奪，便直接出手斬了下去，光秀也不躲避，直到如注鮮血奔湧而出才茫然無措地後退了一步。秀吉回憶著這些，恍惚間竟覺得光秀當時的模樣與現在實有幾分相似，俱是歷來堅深的防備被卸得纖毫不剩，只餘下純粹遭人擺佈的彷徨淒慘。在那之後，他不僅增嚴了看管的禁令，還曾有很長一段時間都回避了與光秀見面，或許也是由於如眼下一般突然透過他看見自己的罪孽，便不由感到某種難以排釋的畏懼。他歎息著垂下頭，強行按捺著不安將光秀的手拉得更近了些，仔細凝視起掌心上橫陳的猙獰斷指，心中又是害怕，又是油然而生出一陣古怪的激情。蒼白的雪光靜靜照射在狼藉不堪的截面上，使整個交媾的場景愈發顯得教人毛骨悚然，他卻遽然被難以抑制的衝動驅使著伸出舌尖，如魂魄出竅一般開始舔舐上頭醜陋的瘡疤，繼而又反復啃咬起裡面那一叢硌牙的森森白骨。許是因為他的力道太猛，光秀竟倏地無聲哭泣了起來，泛著微光的淚痕在瘦骨嶙峋的臉頰淌過，悄然無息地滴落在秀吉的肩窩，又沿著肋骨一路下滑到胸膛上。就是在那一刻，秀吉感到在他急如擂鼓的心跳聲中，這滴眼淚瞬間便無蹤無影地蒸作了白氣，但又突兀地留下了一道永遠無法洗淨的渾濁汙漬。他隱約想到，興許就像身下的這個人在他的生命裡也是洗不乾淨的罷。秀吉忽覺一陣厭憎襲來，然後昏昏懨懨地咬上光秀脖頸處的血脈，在驟然緊縮的體內到達了高潮。

回過神來之後，他疲憊至極地撫摸著光秀腿根粘濕的鮮血，不禁默然想道，如果對方是女子，經受過如此繁多的交歡，恐怕早就已經誕下子嗣了罷？若真的是這樣，他一定會讓這名子嗣平安健康地長大，最好對世上的陰謀險惡一絲一毫都不要瞭解。然而等到哪一天知曉了身世的真相，這個孩子肯定又會極度憎恨自己，終究還是會將此刻二人間無可消解的仇恨再度延續下去。不過這到底也算是自己應得的懲罰。但他轉而又想，不知從哪裡曾聽說過，水銀是有避免懷孕的功效的，故而還常常在花街柳巷的一些妓館裡被用作藥物。因此就算身下的人的確是女子，只怕他尚未成形的孩子也早在降生之前便被自己親手殺死了。

秀吉思緒紛亂，幾乎就要在難以名狀的哀愁中昏睡過去。歡愛的餘韻消散，錐心刺骨的寒冷逐漸如爬蟲一般蠶食起他的肢體。在他依舊緊握的掌心裡，光秀細瘦的腕部不知緣何也慢慢地冷卻了下來，直到連脈搏的跳動都不再有。這下真的像蛇一樣了，他漫不經心地想道，卻又乍然清醒過來，心頭湧現出一陣空洞可怕的怪異之感。於是他驚慌失措地直起身子，惶惑地睜眼望去，只見光秀雙頰遍佈著比夜雪更加陰鬱的青灰，猶似戴上了一副銅制的鬼魅面具，伸手一探，才發現連鼻息都已經停止了。

那一夜後面的事，在秀吉的記憶中僅剩了一片模糊，他只知道曾有極短暫的瘋狂的一瞬，自己昏亂地想過是不是也要一同死在這裡。後來他思索過很久，無論當夜與他交合的是位菩薩還是個蛇妖，難道是化作了美豔的活屍，意欲將他迷惑得情死陪葬嗎？又或者這實實在在就是光秀本人，那麼他到底為何要選擇用這樣的方式告別人世呢？將一方面極為恐怖、一方面又可以說是絕妙得教人沒世難忘的情愛記憶留給他獨自一人承受，也許從某種意義上講，可以看作是光秀能夠想出來的最為精明的報復罷。畢竟從此之後，那些秀吉平生僅嘗一回的銷魂秘事，那個一貫寂若死灰的人仿佛突然迴光返照的模樣，他滾燙的甬道，綿長的叫喚，氤氳的眼睛，還有似是油盡燈幹前的最後一縷燭燼般倉促滾落胸口的淚水，除卻秀吉自己之外便只有一具屍骸瞭解了。

想來在那日見面之前，光秀應該是聽到秀吉的腳步聲時便提前服了毒。到頭來，他依然如此心機算盡。而對於一直暗中謀劃逼他自盡的秀吉來說，這其實也算是最稱得上得償所願的一個結局了。歸根結底任何事情都沒有改變。

若硬要說有什麼變化，那大約是秀吉在匆匆遣人打理和埋葬了屍體之後，便再也未敢踏入過那間被用作囚室的屋內。埋葬一事做得很潦草，更沒有講究什麼禮儀規制，只是簡單地洗淨了那人傷痕累累的身體，然後便將他與那把曾被他固執地握住的武士刀一起裝入棺木，秘密地掩埋在了織田家故址上他少時曾起居生活的一處舊院裡。日後又許多年過去，豐臣秀吉幾乎已不記得這些事和這間被封存的空屋的存在，唯獨在每年歲末最為寒冷時一些鬼風呼號、大雪傾盆的夜晚，他會偶爾錯覺看到了那個被他折磨得自盡而死的人臨終前的幻影。奇怪的是，光秀每次顯現出的死法都不盡相同，有時是上吊在某間他挑燈待至很晚的書房的屋樑上，有時是溺死在一口仿似初次被他見到摘下面罩時汲水所用的石井中，有時是坐在女人的妝台前面吞了金，並且屍首從來都不保有完整的面貌，而是只留下半空中蕩悠悠的腳踝、水面上浮起的衣物、或是覆滿霧氣燭影的鏡子中蹙起的眉頭。也有的時候，秀吉會在忽然拉開自己寢間的隔扇時，見到那人在後頭俯臥著露出遍佈斑駁指印的赤裸脊背，明明正在漸褪的織物下泛著生機勃勃的暖黃光暈，但竟有殘缺的手將一柄尖刀深深紮在腰側，而淋漓枯血便自其中不受控制地湧溢出來，一點一點，直到慢慢流空。

FIN


End file.
